Small cells and mobile base stations are being considered for many applications, including first responder and public safety applications. These cells are capable of bringing LTE access directly to the site of a disaster or emergency, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/183,176, which is hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes. However, it is well-known that many LTE bands are at high frequencies, such as 1900 MHz, 2400 MHz, or even higher. As higher frequencies have worse penetration with more attenuation, these small base stations have the problem that even when deployed to the site, they may not be able to provide access and coverage areas deep into buildings or into basements. As well, when buildings are on fire or when buildings are collapsing, it is conceivable that the people who need to make emergency calls will be in the interior of such buildings. Further, when a building is on fire, the residents inside need to reach as wide a coverage area as they can to seek emergency support. To support scenarios like these, high-power transmission from the user equipment (UE) may be enabled.
A need therefore exists to provide improved quality of radio coverage to those emergency users.